ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:An Acrididaen Anodyne
Note: The gasponia chosen in the step above *may* affect the potential Seal reward. (I tended to recieve the same seal from a given flower, but this requires further testing.) ppl should list pos of flower and seal gotten Weedies 02:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) that way we can confirm ty Weedies 02:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) After about 20 attempts at this quest, I think there may be some truth to this pattern theory. So far I have used the exact same Gasponia Flower for every attempt, and I get two PUP seals (Cirque Seal: Head) in a row and then two DRK seals (Bale Seal: Head) in a row. I've completed this cycle a few times now, and I've never received any other seals. tdh October 4, 2010 *I've had this quest for about 3 weeks and did a few here and there and today I actually took time to actually spam, I can't remember where but when I was doing it a few weeks ago the only seal I got was Cirque which I didn't want. Today I've been injecting the Key Item to the Gasponia Plant to a little west of the Chocobo Tamer near 00 each time and have so far (maybe about 30 attempts altogether) have 2 RDM seals which I've aimed for.--TechAngel 05:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Fluorite Ring Reward I have been spamming this quest and NPCing the Jupiter's ring (8700g), and just received a Fluorite ring (2375g) as a reward. --Lukiki 14:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, looks like even after a few Fluorite Rings you can get Jupiter's Rings again as well. Edited to reflect this. --Phinn I stood and clapped for an hour and a half, and the only rockhopper that popped was in response to someone else, who clapped twice, grabbed it and left. I won't be wasting any more of my time on this quest. -Smidgen In order for the Rockhopper to appear, you must be clapping within ~4 yalms (closer the better) of where it is. --Vince 08:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC). It's possible that the first time you do this quest you need to talk to the Tarutaru SMN (I forget the NPC's name) by the exit to the tunnels near the Rock Murexes. The NPC dialog during the first attempt of the quest would suggest this as well. I don't know for certain, but I clapped for about 10-15 minutes in the correct area prior to talking to the NPC with no luck, and have been able to perform the quest many times since with the clapping portion never taking more than 1-2 minutes. --JoQuo711 15:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) NO, u don't! Aphugel 04:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Removed "head to conflux 00" As it costs 0 cruor to return to base camp and 00 I have removed the comment about heading to conflux 00 as it isnt needed and returning from 04 is faster. --Jamiegraham8210 17:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC)